CCS - The Midnight Castle
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: The Midnight Castle it is said, is the link between Heaven and Hell... I suck at summaries! SyaoranxSakura, maybe other pairings later on!


Here's my latest crack into the world of story writing! I hope I did okay! ;D

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto... such a beautiful name...

"Who?"

Have you no shame?

"Who... Are you?"

We are your worst nightmare...

[Present Day: 14th July 2013 Sunday]

"Hoeh!" Sakura jolted out of bed and nearly collided heads with Kero who had been floating above her.

Thankfully, Kero moved out of the way as the frightened card mistress leaned forward into a seating position.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head to Kero as the sweat and tears rolled down her face. "You... You..." Sakura's eyes turned a pale white colour within a matter of moments.

"Sakura! Don't do this please!" Kero floated down to her and began to (quite literally) slap some sense into the magical card mistress.

Within about ten minutes Sakura had calmed down, she looked over to Kero who had overwhelmed her with the slaps.

"How long this time?" Sakura asked while shivering.

"Nearly ten minutes" Kero whispered back, trying to understand why Sakura was feeling the way she was.

"Kero... please don't leave me" Sakura whimpered as Kero was about to float back to his bed.

Kero looked back at Sakura, the card mistress who had looked after them for all these years needed someone by her side. Kero smiled as he floated back to her. "Alright, alright I'll stay with you for awhile"

Within a matter of moments there was knocking on Sakura's door. "Sakura?" A male voice could be heard from the other side. "Are you alright in there?"

"Syaoran..." Sakura just about managed to get out as tears began to fall down her face.

Kero looked to Sakura reassuringly. "Do you want me to let him in?"

"Y-yeah... That's if you don't mind Kero"

Kero nodded his head and smiled, although he was a bit troubled himself. "Sure thing"

Sakura looked down at her bed as Kero flew over to the door and opened it. "Kid, Sakura needs to speak to someone. I don't think she'll tell me everything." Sakura heard Kero say to Syaoran.

Syaoran nods his head. "I understand"

Syaoran walked into Sakura's room and sat down on a spare bit of Sakura's bed next to her. "Sakura?"

Sakura nearly flung herself into Syaoran, causing the other blood descendant of Clow Reed to take her in his arms. "Sakura?"

Sakura was crying, something had REALLY upset his girlfriend and Syaoran, as well as the distressed Kero, wanted to know what.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura half shouted, half choked out in-between sobs. "I saw... one of my prophetic dreams..."

"Sakura... Shush... Calm down" Syaoran patted Sakura's back reassuringly. "Kero and I cannot help, or even begin to help, until you tell us what's wrong okay?"

Sakura went back into a sitting position and wiped at her eyes which were almost pink because of the tears.

"My dream...It was so terrifying"

Syaoran nodded as did Kero who had landed next to Syaoran to hear Sakura's story.

"I was walking alongside an abandoned warehouse when I began to hear noises inside of it." Sakura began to recount. "From what I remember, there was singing from inside the warehouse..."

"Where were we Sakura?"

Syaoran glanced at Kero to shut up then back to Sakura to let her continue.

"It sounded almost eerie, I could swear I was hearing the National Anthem of the Soviet Union..."

"The next part must of scared you half to death" Syaoran whispered and Sakura nodded. "Yeah it did..."

"I walked up to the warehouse, curious of what was going on... when this other voice begins to talk to me..."

Sakura whispered the next part to the two who were listening quite intently. "The person called my name out, then said it was a beautiful name..."

Sakura's eyes began to well up with tears again, but she forced herself to continue.

"I used the fly card to go up to the window of the warehouse... and what I saw I couldn't believe"

Kero flew up and landed on Syaoran's shoulder, much to Syaoran's obvious dismay.

"Sakura, you don't have to continue if you do not want to"

Sakura shook her head several times. "I saw someone... someone in a cloak. He had more power then I ever felt in a Clow Card... a hell of a lot more..."

Kero's eyes widened slightly and then nodded. "Can you remember what he looked like?"

Syaoran glanced to Kero. "What does it matter? The point is she was scared out of her wits!"

Kero glared at Syaoran for half a second. "It may be someone Clow would remember!" He turned to Sakura at this point. "Can you remember, anything, at all?"

Sakura put a hand to her lip. "Umm, yeah, a little bit more."

Kero nodded his head several times. "Okay, well, whenever you are ready"

Sakura took this chance to finish up her dream. "He turned to look at me, he had crystal looking blue eyes. A sword on his right shoulder and a whole lot of people with him... He pointed at me saying, 'I'll see you soon', and then I woke up"

Kero looked down and flew up, off of Syaoran's shoulder, much to the relief of the Chinese magician.

"It can't be...He's dead!"

"It has to be Kero..."

Kero looked up and saw Yue staring right at him. "There's no mistaking the presence, is there?"

Yue shook his head several times. "If its true he's returned to this neighbourhood... we could be in severe trouble"

Sakura blinked as did Syaoran, they exchanged glances at each other and then looked at Kero and Yue respectively.

"Who is he?" Syaoran inquired on the behalf of his girlfriend.

"Lets just say... There was someone a long time ago who had more power then Clow and there was a huge battle... Clow Reed was one of the survivors"

Sakura gulped at this point. "What if he finds us?"

Kero looked at Sakura with a grave look on his face. "If he finds you Sakura... He could, in theory, try to kill you"

Syaoran looked to his girlfriend who was shocked at this. She almost couldn't accept it. "B-But, I'm the first descendant am I not Kero?"

Kero and Yue both nodded along with Syaoran, "Yes that may be true, but, if he is hunting you down... There is no telling who he will try to step on during his quest"

Syaoran whispered the next part. "What is the guy's name? Maybe we can find him and convince him to be on our side instead of trying to kill her?"

"His name..." Kero whispered and then looked to both Sakura and Syaoran. "Is Levi Studer"

* * *

Good, bad or horrible? Lemme know! ;D


End file.
